Sky Love
by G-KeeRyuu
Summary: This is the story between a hot-tempered yet sexy, rude and arrogant business woman and a calm, polite and handsome man who work as FA.


Incheon International Airport, 2.25 pm…

"Shit…I'm going to be late. It is that entire taxi driver fault." She hissed angrily and stomped her feet toward the entrance at the airport. She dragged her dark blue luggage bags roughly and the other hand, she holding a bunch of paper. She really thought that she's going to miss her flight.

"Itaii!" She shouted. She fell on the floor, her papers scattered everywhere and great…her black high heels broken.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The man that completely dressed in a black suit asked politely and helps her to collect her paper.

"You think I'm alright? Are you blind? Look! You just broke my heel and I'm going to miss my flight!" She growled angrily. '_That stupid man!'. _The man looked at her with a raise brow and muttered an apologized while bowed a perfect ninety degrees. She growled again and took all her belonging and stomped her feet to the lobby.

"Wait, Miss! You forgot your-" Then the man looked at her flight ticket.

"Hmm…so, the hot-tempered woman name is Ryuzaki Sakuno eh?" He smirked and brought his thing to the lobby.

~~~~.~~~~

"Kami-sama! Where is my ticket? Oh my. The ticket must be slipped out from my bag when the stupid man hit me." She whispered slowly.

"Can you give me a minute? The ticket must be in here." She put her handbag at the counter and search for her ticket. She mentally cursed when she can't found her ticket. Then she looked up and saw her ticket. _'It was the man! He's the one who hit me.'_ She snatched her ticket from the man and gave it to the lady at the counter. After a few minutes, the lady gave the ticket to her. Sakuno quickly walked to the departure gate.

"Hey, Miss. No thank you? That is so rude." She turned back to the man a glared at him but he just smirked at her. She was just about to yell at the man but her inner self told her to shut her mouth or she's going to miss her flight. She turned back and walked toward the departure gate.

~~~~.~~~~

In the airplane…

Sakuno went to her sit and quickly opened her laptop. She just wanted to finish her work quickly, and met her client at her office. But then, she saw the man that hit her on the plane. _'Why he have to be in this plane?_' Her curiosity hit her but then she decided to continue her work. She heard the announcement the plane is going to depart but she just continued with her work. While she's continuing with her work, the flight attendant started to give the statement about the rule in the airplane.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, the Chief Purser during this flight. If you got any problem, please inform our flight attendant and enjoy your journey." He said with a professional tone.

"Kya! Echizen-kun! You always had done your work professionally. Ne, you know what? Every girl especially the teenagers are looking at you. I can hear most of them said that you were the handsomest Flight attendant they had ever seen." His female friend whispered at him.

"Yeah…Whatever." That was all he said. Then the other F.A. walked to him with a worried and angry face.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" He asked the female F.A.

"Yes and please Echizen-kun, please help me told that hot-tempered woman to shut down her laptop."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why? Well, I asked her to shut down her laptop but then, she raised her voice at me and told me to shut up. That woman was soooooo crazy."

"Hai. Let me do this." Ryoma went to the place where the hot-tempered woman sat. He saw that she was very busy with her work but it was wrong to use the electronic devices during departure and during the landing. He leaning forward and whisper dangerously at her.

"Miss, please shut down your laptop, now." He can saw that the hot-tempered woman shock and this make him smile. Suddenly, the woman looked at him with a dangerous glare. Then the woman's eye widen when she looked at him.

"You! You're the one who stole my ticket, right?" She hissed angrily.

"Huh? Actually, no. I'm not the one who stole your ticket and please shuts down your laptop this instant because we are going to depart."

"What? Don't tell me to shut down my laptop. You just don't want to admit that you're the one who stole my ticket."

"Miss, you're misunderstood thing. I found your ticket on the floor and give it to you. But now, please turn off your laptop or you will be arrested for not following the rules. You want that to happen?" Ryoma looked at her directly and whispered at her dangerously. Sakuno rolled her eyes and shut down her laptop.

"There. Are you happy now?" She glared at him. Then, the lad smiled at her.

"Thank you for your cooperation and please enjoy your journey. Oh, and you can turn on your laptop back when the signal has been given." He started to walk off from her place but he heard what she was saying.

"Yeah…whatever old man." She muttered slowly.

"By the way, Miss, I'm just twenty." Then he walks off and does his work as a flight attendant.

~~~~.~~~~

The plane started to reach the destination. For Sakuno, she decided to take a nap before the plane landing. After half an hour, the plane has landing safely at Narita Airport. Everyone in the airplane have get out from the airplane except for The queen of hot-tempers who was still sleeping peacefully at her place.

"Ano, Echizen-kun, can you please wake the woman up. I don't want to do it." The F.A. asked Ryoma to do so because she had enough from the woman swearing.

"Hn, fine." He went to her seat again and woke her up politely.

"Miss, the plane has landed. Please wake up." He looked at her face closely and found it cute.

"Huh? Oh…sorry." She quickly took her things with her and get out from the airplane but not without a 'Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines.'

~~~~.~~~~

**YAHOO! ECHIZEN KARUPIN IS BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? **

**Author's note:**

**Hahaha…**

**How was that? I thought I want to make this story as one-shot story but I'm too lazy to type the story. **

**I get this idea when I saw a group of stewards and stewardess at the airport. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this story and don't forget to leave a review.**

**(thanks to mikihinna-chan who noticed my grammatical error, so I decide to re-update my story.)**

'


End file.
